For the diagnosis and treatment of diseases, it is required to identify the diseases, for example, by identifying the kind of substances causing the diseases or associated therewith and measuring a quantitative variation in such substances or investigating susceptibility thereto. Among those diseases, metabolic syndromes are becoming a great social issue because they may be caused by a change of life style including a habit of eating food, that is, a habit of eating a high caloric food with a high content of proteins, carbohydrates, and/or fats . . . and, in addition thereto, by a lack of exercise due to a change of life environment. Particularly, diabetes is causing a serious problem because a number of patients with diabetes mellitus as well as potent people with a risk of causing diabetes are increasing rapidly. In order to diagnose and treat human diabetes mellitus, an amount of human insulin, an endocrine substance of diabetes-associated substances, in blood has to be measured, and the measurement of amounts of human insulin is conducted as a routine check-up at hospitals, clinics and so on.
Recently, in addition to the human being, pet animals such as cats, dogs and so on are causing to occur diseases corresponding to metabolic syndromes like the human being, and a number of pet animals with such diseases is also increasing rapidly due to a change in raising circumstances. For example, diabetes mellitus and so on is increasing among pet animals, which may be caused by feeding food with a high content of proteins, carbohydrates, and/or fats . . . and high calories, such as pet food or the like, and by a lack of exercise due to raising in a narrow room space. It is needless to say that an amount of feline insulin in a feline blood analyze has to be measured in order to diagnose and treat feline diabetes mellitus.
Now, one of the issues is, however, that currently there is no practical method for measuring feline insulin itself in a feline blood analyte. Therefore, feline insulin is currently measured in accordance with a method for the measurement of human insulin (see Patent Publication 1 for example). As a matter of course, this human insulin measurement method cannot measure an accurate amount of the feline insulin because feline insulin is not used as a standard substance so that a difference in reactivity with an antibody can be observed due to a difference in the amino acid sequence between feline insulin and human insulin. Moreover, the current human insulin measurement method has the big problem because it uses a radioactive substance so that there is a concern about a pollution of environment due to radioactive contamination and a disposal of the radioactive substances after the use for measurement. In addition, as the feline insulin cannot be measured directly by this current system, the diagnosis of feline diabetes is conducted simply by a close-up of conditions and measurement of a sugar level of blood and urine. In such a current situation, it is practically impossible to diagnose whether the feline diabetes is caused to occur due to a problem witi the function of the organ or a problem with the function of an insulin carrier or an insulin receptor in blood. Therefore, the big problem encountered with the current diagnosis and treatment of feline diabetes is that an appropriate treatment of feline diabetes cannot be carried out because an accurate cause of the feline diabetes cannot be determined. Particularly, in order to appropriately diagnose and treat diseases of animals, the method for directly measuring endocrine substances associated with such diseases has to be determined.
In this description, for brevity of explanation of the subject matter of the present invention, feline is illustrated as an object to be analyzed and feline insulin is illustrated as an endocrine substance in an analyte of the object to be analyzed. It is to be understood, however, that the object to be analyzed and the endocrine substance are not interpreted as being limited to the feline and the feline insulin and it is needless to say that any object to be analyzed and endocrine substance can be applied to the present invention as long as they are appropriate for the subject matter of the present invention.
As the method for detecting an antigenic substance in a body fluid such as blood serum and so on or measuring concentrations of the antigenic substance, an immunological measurement is recently being applied increasingly. These methods are well known to the art, and an antigenic substance to be measured can be detected or a concentration of the antigenic substance can be measured, for instance, by labeling the antigenic substance or an antibody with a radioactive substance, forming a complex between the antigenic substance and the antibody, and measuring the labeled component.
(Patent Publication #1) Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-326,322.